Quest:The Secret of Stoneback Hill
General Information A long and story-rewarding quest, with interesting game rewards as well. Historical Note 'The Secret of Stoneback Hill' was the first paid-for adventure in the world of Sryth. It pre-dates the Adventurers Guild. When this adventure was first introduced, any player could access the adventure by paying $3. Once the Adventurers Guild was introduced, the adventure was made available to all AG members. Players who had already paid for this adventure were given a $3 discount off the AG joining fee. Tips Although the listed MR's are quite high, the adventure is pretty manageable at quite low levels with the use of a 30+ power (Necromancy is specially appropriate) and/or Restoration, owing to the low SP of most foes. A high character's SP is very helpful, but you can go through this adventure wielding the Enchanted Dagger and an MR as low as 40. Note that ALL of the required encounters in this adventure are scaled. Also, all of the most difficult optional and/or random encounters are also scaled. However, many of the optional encounters and three of the required encounters are immune to normal weaponry and unarmed combat. These encounters require you to use a magic power, wield a magic weapon, or be equipped with one of Wyxryn's Rings (See Your weapon is ineffective against this enemy!). Luckily, you're provided with one at the start of the quest. Walktrough, First Part The first part is text-only, so no maps. To the summit After a lengthy introduction to the adventure, you start at the base of Stoneback Hill. You can choose to: * Investigate the forest at the base of the hill **4 General xp if you investigate (roll 1-100, 30 is a fail) and successfully discover a camp site **2-8 General XP and an Owl Amulet if you successfully search the campsite ** After this, you can proceed towards the summit. * Proceed towards the summit. You can choose to ** Climb the wooded hillside. You discover a cave. *** If you explore it (you can use Divination (1+) for 4 XP) you'll face a goblin. He starts by hurting you a little (~4 SP). You can flee or fight (8+ scaled, ~28 SP). After defeating him you get Bone Ring, Goblin Skullcap, Crude Goblin Spear, 17 gold tokens, and 2 Shiny Gold Rings. *** After the cave, you find a road that branches right and left, but both roads lead to the summit. **** Possible fall to death if you take the path to the right. Roll 1-100 + Agility + Luck. 66 is a win, where you lose only a few SP (~7 SP) and you reach the summit. **** If you take the path to the left, you'll find the road. ** Look for a road that leads to the summit. You encounter a group of men and can either observe them or fight them (3 Skeletal Swordsmen, 9+ at MR ~40; ~40 SP). Afterwards, you follow the road and reach the summit. You get Black Stone on Chain either way, and two longswords (common) and a short sword (sturdy) if you defeat the men ;Summary :Investigate the base of the hill, climb the hillside, defeat the goblin, take the path to the left and defeat the men for maximum rewards. ;Note :Goblindoom's bonus vs goblins does not work properly against the cave goblin. At the summit At the summit, you can choose to investigate the mausoleum or search the rest of graveyard. The mausoleum yields nothing, however, and you then proceed to search the graveyard, where you find a Black Claw. After seeing someone struggling to climb out of an open grave, you can help him or stay where you are. * If you help him you'll face a Might check +2 to avoid being pulled into the grave. If you pass it you continue as if you stood and watched. * An axe-wielding undead steps out of the tomb. You can flee or fight (8+ scaled; ~28 SP). After this fight you can flee again or face 8 Gruesome Cadavers (9+ at MR ~48; ~48 SP). If you win both fights, you'll get Item: 227 Sharp Hand Axe and Item: 228 Black Pearl Bracelet. You decide to return to Trithik and report to the Thane. Report to the Thane You report back to the Thane with your investigation results. Your SP is restored, and your meet Trungar, a trusted advisor. You get: *Two sets of armour, useful for starting adventurers. *Item: 263 Black Steel Axe given to you by Thane Pyrond *Item: 265 Onyx Skull Amulet given by Trungar (cursed, do not equip or carry) *Four Item:124 Kepbekk_Leaf given by Trungar Finally resolved to act, you return to Stoneback Hill. The next part is a dungeon. Map Walkthrough, Part 2. Inside the Dungeon There is a SAFE area just at the summit of Stoneback Hill, where you can rest and save at will. From there you can descent into the dungeon. Climbing down into the grave, you enter a dungeon (see map above). Follow the numbered cells to collect 4 small stone cubes and a small bone key. *16 General xp and a Small Stone Cube if you answer "Syr" to the tall robed figure. *Small Stone Cube from the Rotting Swordsman *4 General xp if you sneak up behind the Undead Sorceress, and an Iron Wand if you defeat her *4 xp to Thievery/Destruction/Telekinesis if you use it to open the chest, and Wooden Skull Mask is inside it *8 General xp and Small Bone Key if you insert the Iron Wand into the small hole in the chest *Small Stone Cube from the Winged Horror *8 xp to Thievery OR 16 xp to Telekinesis, and Small Stone Cube from the trap Pull the lever to open a door that provides a shortcut through the dungeon, go back to the entrance to rest if necessary, and proceed towards the center of the dungeon. Difficulty For scaled encounters, there will be a second to-hit value vs the Creyn Blade, if tested and applicable. Example: 13+/12+ indicates that the foe is 13+ vs most weapons, and the 12+ is vs the Creyn Blade and possibly other Weapons vs Undead. *'Scaled Random Encounters' (no MR listed, second to-hit value is when using the Creyn Blade) **Netherwraith*: 15+ scaled; 75 SP* **Rotting Hulk: 13+/12+ scaled; ~60 SP* **Rotting Lord*: 13+ scaled; ~45 SP* **Wraith of the Abyss*: 13+ scaled; ~45 SP* **Massive Skeleton*: 12+ scaled; ~35 SP* **Bone Beast*: 11+ scaled; ~45 SP* **Forsaken Soul*: 9+ scaled; ~185 SP not a typo! **Decaying Goblin*: 7+ scaled; ~25 SP **Worm-ridden Cadaver*: 6+ scaled; ~20 SP *'Magic-required Random Encounters' **Shadow Knight: 9+ at ~50 MR; ~60 SP **Greater Shade: 9+ at ~45 MR; ~33 SP **greater spectre: 9+ at ~40 MR; ~40 SP **Vicious Spirit: 9+ at ~40 MR; ~40 SP **Shadow Warrior: 9+ at ~35 MR; ~50 SP **Shade: 9+ at ~35 MR; ~33 SP **lesser spectre: 9+ at ~35 MR; ~33 SP *'Trivial Random Encounters' **skeletal rat swarm: 9+ at ~40 MR; ~40 SP **3-6 skeletons: 9+ at 30-40 MR; ~40 SP **Blood Fiend: 3+ at 40 MR; ~33 SP **headless corpse: 3+ at 40 MR; ~33 SP **Large Skeleton: 3+ at 40 MR; ~30 SP **skeletal swordsman: 3+ at 40 MR; ~28 SP **Blazing Skeleton: 3+ at 40 MR; ~28 SP **Warrior of the Grave: 3+ at 40 MR; ~28 SP **Ghoul: 3+ at 40 MR; ~25 SP **lone skeleton: 3+ at 40 MR; ~25 SP **Legless Ghoul: 3+ at 40 MR; ~25 SP **Skeletal Wolf: 3+ at 40 MR; ~23 SP **Floating Skull: 3+ at 40 MR; ~18 SP *'Set Encounters' **Rotting Swordsman†: 12+ scaled, 40 SP **Undead Sorceress*: 8+ scaled, ~25 SP **Winged Horror*: 13+ scaled, 50 SP **Skeletal Regiment*: 9+ scaled, 40 SP **3 Rotting Hounds*: 12+ scaled, 40 SP **Armoured Skeletal Ogre*: 12+ scaled, ~45 SP **Chained Ghost*: 12+ scaled, 45 SP † indicates that the Creyn Blade's bonus vs undead does not work correctly vs this scaled opponent. Other Weapons vs Undead have not yet been tested. * indicates that the Creyn Blade's bonus vs undead has not been tested vs this scaled opponent Towards the center Along the way to the dungeon center, you will fight 3 set battles, with a random unique item drop after the last battle. *Ziridor's Iron Fist, Trollbone Mallet OR Dragonblood Hammer from the Armoured Skeletal Ogre. At the center of the dungeon is a "SAFE" location, leading to a hallway that ends in a large stone door. Equip the Wooden Skull Mask before walking through the arch to avoid the skeletal arms in the passageway approaching the Voren-Thul. Use the Small Bone Key on the door (if you have it). *64 General xp if you wear the wooden skull mask when going through the arch. *32 General xp if you open the door using the Small Bone Key OR *4 xp to Thievery/Destruction/Telekinesis if you open the door without the bone key After opening the door, you finally meet the Voren-Thul. *32 xp to Gating, 16 xp to Necromancy(20+) if used to help cross the chamber *8 General xp if you cross the room when resisting the aura of fear projected by the Voren-Thul You fight a battle against undead (3 Skeletal Trolls, 11+ scaled, 40 SP, Skeletal Warrior: 12+ scaled; 45 SP), and then the Voren-Thul disappears through the Shadow Gate. You can choose to * Wait and see what happens: you fight 2 sets of 3 undead Tysian Border Rangers that were previously sent to investigate the area ((1st set): 9+ scaled; 40 SP)((2nd set): 8+ scaled; 36 SP). * Close the gate with Gating (? +) for 32 XP. The Voren-Thul returns. * Follow the Voren-Thul. You can fight a Shadow Spirit (12+ scaled, 50 SP) before coming back into the tomb. Before finally facing off against the Voren-Thul (12+ scaled, 50 SP), you can choose to fight or avoid the undead monks from Stoneback Monastery (24 Undead Monks, 14+ scaled, 75 SP). *Black Stone Ring, Tattered Scroll, Small Leather Pouch, and Elixir of The Torrent after defeating the Voren-Thul (see Quest Items) *128 General xp and Massive Leather Tome after using the four stone cubes on the chest Once the Voren-Thul is defeated, SAVE at the center of the dungeon. To exit the dungeon, go 1E, 1S, 1W, 1S, 1W, 1N, 1W, 1N, 1E, 1N, 3E, 3S, 1W, 1S, 3W (through the now open door), 1N, 2W, 1N, 1W. Walkthrough Part 3, Conclusion Now you've exited the dungeon, SAVE. On your way back to Trithik, you encounter Trungar and his men. *8 General xp if you are not carrying the Onyx Skull Amulet when you meet Trungar. If you're carrying or wearing it (we told you!) you'll lose some SP. You can choose to either fight Trungar and his men, or flee back to town. If you choose to fight, you can either kill or subdue the enemy. Regardless of which of the 3 choices you make, there does not seem to be any future consequences of your decision. *If you choose to fight: 2 Swordsmen (9+ at MR 35, 35 SP), then another 2 Swordsmen (12+ scaled; 40 SP), Skilled Swordsman (12+ scaled; 48 SP), and finally Trungar (13+ scaled; 50 SP). *Around 700 gold, Heavy Broadsword and five Longswords for defeating Trungar and his men *1024 general xp for completion, plus access to the special event "Dead or Alive: The Hunt for the Phantom Assassin." *Return to the keep once the adventure is complete and you'll get private quarters on the grounds of Trynd Keep and the opportunity to do several Tasks from Thane Pyrond. Rewards * Around 717+ Gold Tokens (total includes defeating the cave goblin as well as Trungar) * 1,262 to 1,308 general xp * 32 to 92 Specific xp * Quest Items consumed during the adventure ** 4 Small Stone Cubes Items kept * Enchanted Map, if you don't have one * Owl Amulet * Bone Ring * Goblin Skullcap (inferior) * Crude Goblin Spear (common) * 2 Shiny Gold Rings * Black Stone On Chain * 6 Longswords (common) (they have the same stats, but different ids, see here, here, here) * 1 Shortsword (sturdy) * Black Claw * Sharp Hand Axe * Black Pearl Bracelet * Wooden Skull Mask * Small Bone Key * Black Stone Ring * Tattered Scroll * Small Leather Pouch * Elixir Of The Torrent * Trollbone Mallet or Ziridor's Iron Fist or Dragonblood Hammer * Massive Leather Tome * Brass Lantern * Coil Of Strong Rope * Black Steel Axe * Onyx Skull Amulet * 4 Kepbekk Leaves * Iron Wand * Goblin Warsword * Long-bladed Knife * Heavy Broadsword * Scale Helm The sets of armor from Thane Pyrond * Chain Boots * Chain Gauntlets * Chain Mail Shirt * Chain Helm * Chain Sleeves * Chain Leggings * Leather Leggings * Leather Sleeves * Leather Helmet * Leather Vest * High Leather Boots * Leather Gauntlets * Studded Buckler Category:High-end items quests Category:Kepbekk items quests Category:Item Quests Category:Partial items quests Category:Quests for Gold